Flower of The Heart
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Princesses are sent to train at the Royal Academy to find the one to bring forth the Among them is Rosa who is unsure since she thinks she is not born of royal Unknown to her and her new friends there is a special secret aobut her that will change her destiny Please read, review and no
1. Cast List

Flower of The Heart:

Summery: Princesses are sent to train at the RoyalAcademy to find the one to bring forth the light. Among them is Rosa who is unsure since she thinks she is not born of royal birth. Unknown to her and her new friends there is a special secret about her that will change her destiny forever. Please read, review and no flames.

The Cast:

The Princesses in Training:

Rosa (my oc)

Anya/Anastasia (Anastasia)

Odette (The Swan Princess)

Sofia (Sofia The First)

Thumbelina (Thumbelina)

Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea)

Alice (Alice in Wonderland)

Anyandra (my The Tale of Despereaux oc)

Roxy (Winx Club)

Bloom (Winx Club)

Maid Marian (Disney's Robin Hood)

The Fairies:

Isabella (my oc)

Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell)

Terrence (Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure)

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty)

Periwinkle (Tinker Bell: Secret of The Wings)

Rosetta (Tinker Bell)

Slivermist (Tinker Bell)

Vidia (Tinker Bell)

Iridessa (Tinker Bell)

Fawn (Tinker Bell)

Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell)

Lord Milori (Tinker Bell: Secret of The Wings)

The Teachers:

Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Mrs Brisby (Secret of Nimh)

Justin (Secret of Nimh)

Roscuro (The Tale of Despereaux)

Corina (my The Tale of Despereaux oc)

Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)

Danny (Cats Don't Dance)

E Aster Bunnymund (Rise of The Guardians)

Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians)

Tooth (Rise of The Guardians)

Baby Tooth (Rise of The Guardians)

North (Rise of The Guardians)

Sandman (Rise of The Gurdians)

The Heroes:

Darios (my oc)

Dimtri (Anastasia)

Derek (The Swan Princess)

Cornelius (Thumbelina)

Fearo (my The Tale of Despereaux oc)

Sky (Winx Club)

Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood)

The Princesses:

Ariel (The Little Mermaid)

Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella)

Belle (Beauty and The Beast)

Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)

Jasmine (Aladdin)

Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves)

Mulan (Mulan)

Pocahotas (Pocahotas)

Tiana (The Princess and The Frog)

Rapunzel (Tangled)

Merida (Brave)

The Other Heroes:

Tanya (An American Tail)

Fievel (An American Tail)

Tiger (An American Tail)

Cat R Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)

Roddy St James (Flushed Away)

Rita (Flushed Away)

Timmy (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy To The Rescue)

Jenny (Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy To The Rescue)

Charlie B Barkin (All Dogs go To Heaven)

Annabelle (All Dogs go To Heaven)

Chip and Dale (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers)

Bartok (Anastasia

King Beros (my oc)

Bianca (The Rescuers)

The Villains:

Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)

Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)

Merlock (Ducktales The Movie)

Dijon (Ducktales The Movie)

Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux)

Ansem (Kingdom Hearts)

Ratisuis (my oc)

Dr Facilier (The Princess and The Frog)

Mother Gothel (Tangled)

LadyDevimon (Digmon)

Myotismon (Digmon)

Hare (Tales From Earthsea)

Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians)

Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood)

Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood)

The Sheriff of Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood)

Fat Cat (Chip and Dale: RescueRangers)

Meeps, Wart, Snout and Mole (Chip and Dale: Rescue rangers)

Rasputin (Anastasia)


	2. Chapter 1

Masked Mouse Presents:

''Flower of The Heart''

Mandy Moore as Rosa/Rapunzel

Jesse McCartney as Darios/Terrence/Roxas

Meg Ryan as Anya/Anastasia

John Cusack as Dimtri

Michelle Nicastro as Odette

Howard Gillian as Derek

Molly Quinn as Bloom

Dan Green as Sky

Sarah Camacho as Roxy

April Winters as Sofia

Jodi Benson as Thumbelina/Ariel

Gary Imhoff as Cornelius

Tara Strong as Melody

Kathryn Beaumont as Alice

Linda Larkin as Anyandra/Jasmine

Haley Joel Osement as Fearo/Sora

Monica Evans as Maid Marian

Brad Bedford as Robin Hood

Page O'Hara as Belle

Jennifer Hale as Cinderella

Kelly Macdonald as Merida

Ming-Na Wen as Mulan

Erin Terpey as Aurora

Adriana Caselotti as Snow White

Irene Bedard as Pocahotas

Anika Noni Rose as Tiana/Corina

Vincent Price as Ratigan

Candy Candido as Fidget

Christopher Lloyd as Merlock/Rasputin

Richard Libertini as Dijon

Keith David as Dr Facilier/Ratisuis

Ciaran Hinds as Botticelli

Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel

Billy Zane as Ansem

Jude Law as Pitch Black

Richard Epcar as Myotismon

Melodee Spevack as LadyDevimon

Peter Ustinov as Prince John

Terry Thomas as Sir Hiss

Pat Butrm as The Sheriff of Nottingham

Cheech Marin as Hare

Jim Cummings as Fat Cat/Wart

Corey Burton as Mole/Snout/Dale

Peter Cullen as Meeps

David Gallagher as Riku

Britney Snow as Namine/Isabella

Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell

Lucy Hale as Periwinkle

Lucy Lu as Slivermist

Megan Hilty as Rosetta

Lamela Adlon as Vidia

Raven Symone as Iridessa

America Ferrera as Fawn

Anjelica Houston as Queen Clarion

Timothy Dalton as Lord Milori

Barbara Dirikson as Flora

Russi Taylor as Fauna

Tress MacNellie as Merryweather/Chip

Barrie Ingham as Basil

Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia

Burt Reynolds as Charlie B Barkin

Phillip Glasser as Fievel

Amy Green as Tanya

Dom DeLuise as Tiger

Jasmine Guy as Sawyer

Scott Bakula as Danny

John Cleese as Cat R Waul

Kate Winslet as Rita

Hugh Jackman as Roddy St James/E Aster Bunnymund

Chris Pines as Jack Frost

Alec Baldwin as North

Isla Fisher as Tooth

Robert Pattinson as King Beros

Eva Gabor as Bianca

Dustin Hoffman as Roscuro

Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs Brisby

Peter Strauss as Justin

Ralph Macchio as Timmy

Hyden Welch as Jenny

Hank Azaria as Bartok

Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle

Chapter 1:

The sky was a clear crystal blue as the birds sang in the air as Toontica was bright and full of light. The people danced merrily as they could be. For today was a proud day for the king and queen. Many of the fairies had caught word of the new arrival.

They in their many different colours to meet them as a figure stared out the window of one of the bedrooms in Toontica.

A figure stood by the window with his hands behind his back as he was a brown fur mouse with green eyes as he wore robes of red and green and a gold crown on his head.

Lying very still on the bed holding a bundle in her arms was a white fur mouse with brown eyes and a pink nose. She wore an elegant pink gown with a sliver tiara that had a pink gem in the middle.

They were King Beros and Queen Bianca rules of Toontica who had vanquish the darkness years ago. The blankets she was holding began to squirm a bit as something inside was moving.

''You think the day of all days it wouldn't happen again'' said King Beros.

''It won't Beros darling settle down I know it won't'' said Queen Bianca smiling up at him.

''How can you be so sure'' King Beros asked.

''Because she is like you Beros I can feel it'' said Queen Bianca.

Inside the bundle resting peacefully was a brown fur girl mouse with black hair and brown eyes as she wore a gold rose necklace as she was beautiful on the outside and inside.

Her parents had christened her Rosa as she stopped moving. Her parents embraced her husband as he walked over to the bed as they rubbed their heads together.

''I better get the servants to prepare Rosa for her special day'' said King Beros.

Queen Bianca understood as she was left to see to Rosa as she couldn't be parted from her daughter. King Beros went off to see to other important matters.

Many came far and wide as they stood in the grand hall to see the newborn princess.

All the fairies were given their place of honour from the spring and winter realms.

First was a blonde hair fairy as she wore a green dress with sparkling wings and shoes named Tinker Bell.

Next was another fairy with blonde hair as she wore a blue dress with shoes and sparkling wings. Her name was Periwinkle and she was Tinker Bell's sister and a frost fairy while Tinker Bell was a tinker fairy.

Next was a male blonde haired fairy as he wore an acorn hat with a white shirt, dark trousers and shoes. His name was Terrence and he took care of the pixie dust.

Fourth was a red haired fairy as she wore a green dress with sparkling wings and shoes. Her name was Rosetta and she was a garden fairy.

Fifth a fairy with long dark hair and a white dress with shoes and sparkling wings as her name was Slivermist. She was a water fairy.

Sixth was a fairy with brown hair tied back as she wore a purple dress and sparkling wings with shoes? Her name was Fawn and she was an animal fairy.

Seventh was a fairy with dark skin and dark hair as she wore a yellow dress with sparkling wings and shoes. Her name was Iridessa and she was a light fairy.

Eighth was a fairy with long dark hair in a ponytail as she wore a shirt and dark trousers as her name was Vidia. She was a fast flying fairy.

Ninth was a fairy with large butterfly shape wings as she had honey brown hair as she wore a blue gown and a crown on her head with sparkling wings and shoes. Her name was Queen Clarion who was in fact queen of the fairies of Pixie Hollow.

Tenth was a male fairy with dark hair as he wore a cloak that hid one of his broken wings as he wore robes with boots. His name was Lord Milori and leader of the frost fairies.

The eleventh, twelveth and thirteenth fairies stayed together as they flew in their small forms.

The first fairy had grey hair as she wore red clothes as her name was Flora.

The other fairy had grey hair as well but wore green. Her name was Fauna.

The last fairy had dark hair as she wore blue clothes as her name was Merryweather.

The guests stood up knowing full very important the fairies were to them as they gave gifts to those who deserve them.

Suddenly a blast of green light disturb the calmness as it flutter about wildly.

''Excuse me, sorry coming through'' said the voice from the green light dodging each guest that ducked as it hit the walls.

''Oh no'' said Vidia groaning at this.

''Queen Clarion is that the new fairy in training'' Lord Milori asked.

''Yes well she is trying'' Queen Clarion said who believed in giving fairies or anyone a fair chance.

''Well she is trying her hardest to fail it seems look out she is heading right this way'' said Lord Milori as he took Queen Clarion's hand as they ducked out of time.

The green light came to a halt as whatever it was fell to the ground. On the floor landing ungracefully on her bottom was a sixteen year old girl brown fur mouse with blue eyes and long dark hair tied back in a green ribbon. She wore a green dress that the skirt was styled like leaves with white butterfly wings, green ballet like shoes and a gold heart shape necklace around her neck.

They noticed the fairy mouse was dazed and not badly hurt luckily. The other fairies rushed up to her.

''Woah Isa that is a great attempt on your first landing'' said Tinker Bell.

''Yeah if I had any spare pixie dust to lean you for the next time you land so you don't end up falling like that'' said Terrence trying not to offend her.

''Isabella still you are becoming quite a natural for a first time flyer'' said Slivermist softly.

''Yes next time who knows you could be doing cart wheels and back flips in the air'' said Periwinkle excited by this.

''Or when you had outgrown your flying accidents you could come over to visit the gardens to help me'' said Rosetta beaming at her.

Isabella smiled she loved the fact her fairies were not making fun out her failed attempts at flying and landing. She was after all a beginner.

They heard Queen Clarion give a cough to attract their attention back on the royal family. King Beros stood by his throne as Queen Bianca entered through a side door.

She held Rosa in her arms as she placed her down in the cradle beside them. They flew over to the cradle.

''Look at the little dear she is cute as a button'' said Rosetta.

''And calm like the gentle of seas'' said Slivermist.

''And full of light'' said Iridessa.

''I bet she will make a good tinker'' said Tinker Bell.

''Tink she is only just born she can hardly hold a hammer let alone mend things'' said Fawn.

Tinker Bell thought of this as Rosa crawled further towards her crib as she tugged on Isabella's dress.

''How cute she thinks you are her mother Isabella'' said Queen Clarion.

Isabella blushed at this as Lord Milori stepped forward.

''Your highnesses we each bring gifts for her Tinker Bell'' said Lord Milori for her to go first.

''Oh right I give her this for she will be a great at fixing things when she is older'' said Tinker Bell handing them a small hammer.

Terrence was next as he showed a small pouch of pixie dust.

''Have faith, trust and pixie dust when you have these you can fly to new places'' said Terrence.

Vidia was next as she shuffled forward.

''I give her the hope she will outrun anything'' said Vidia.

It was Fawn's turn as she looked happily at the baby mouse.

''Little princess I give you the call of the animals to understand the thoughts of other animals'' said Fawn.

It was Periwinkle's turn as she presented a small flower cased in ice.

''This flower shows from the day you were born the beauty you hold inside'' said Periwinkle.

Iridessa was next as she let a ball of light appear as Rosa wanted to play with it reaching a hand up to touch it.

''Rosa you were born and meant for so many things but the only thing you were meant was the light'' said Iridessa.

As it faded away it was now Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's turn.

''Rosa princess of Toontica I give you the gift of beauty so you will shine more brightly than ever before'' said Flora waving her wan above her.

''I give her the gift of song'' said Fauna.

Merryweather thought her fellow fairies gifts were great as she waved her wand above her.

''Princess I give you the gift of protection for you will always be loved for I know the greatness you will have'' said Merryweather.

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori thought it was time for Isabella as her first time to present a gift.

''Your highnesses we have nothing to give ourselves but maybe Isabella can give something'' said Queen Clarion.

''But what if I give her the wrong gift'' said Isabella searching for guidance.

''You won't I know you will make the right one'' said Queen Clarion to her.

Cheering up Isabella fluttered over to the cradle.

''Princess my gift will be'' said Isabella.

Before she could give it to Rosa the glass of the window shattered as a figure flew into the room. The sky had turned dark. As the figure beat its wings as it landed on the floor.

It was male with pointed ears as he had red lining across his eyes with fang like teeth. He wore black clothing as one of his shoes had a skull on it. His name was Myotismon.

King Beros stood bravely by his wife's side but Queen Bianca ran out of his arms as she used her whole body to shield the cradle.

''What do you want Myotismon'' said King Beros angrily.

They knew Myotismon was one of the many followers of Ratigan who tried to take over the kingdom of Toootica. If Queen Bianca had fought him along with the princesses each born with a special gift inside of them to defeat him.

Queen Bianca believed she had seen the last of all of them as she guessed they must be in hiding waiting and plotting to take the kingdom back.

''My leader wishes no harm but he will graciously give up wanting to hunt your family down'' said Myotismon standing before them.

''Gracious he hasn't been gracious when he tried to take the throne once before'' said King Beros glaring at him.

''He has learn to accept his defeat if you give him the thing that suck milk from your wife'' said Myotismon.

Queen Bianca who was listening to each word wondered what Ratigan wanted with her daughter since he wouldn't love or care for her.

Then something alerted her in her brain one of Ratigan's other follower was Botticelli who killed and eat mice no matter how old or young they were.

His other rat ally Ratisuis did this too but only for the male flesh he desired which made her think was he planning on giving Rosa to Botticelli to kill.

''It sounds fair he will leave you alone if you give him your daughter just hand her to me and I will be on my way'' said Myotismon.

They watched as light sparks began to appear on her fur as King Beros bet her too it as he sent a huge wave of magic that sent Myotismon off his feet.

Getting to his feet Myotismon flew to the cradle but Isabella was faster as she held tight onto Rosa as she flew avoiding hitting into he guests.

Myotismon chased after her as lighting flashed in the sky.

''Get back here you flying powder puff'' said Myotismon as he searched the area for any signs of her.

Isabella had actually landed in a bramble bush as she held Rosa hoping she would be quiet long enough for them to fly away safely.

''It is alright I won't let him hurt you oh Rosa you know what I know what gift to give you that one day like your mother did years ago to rise up and defeat Ratigan with the other princesses and with love's strength the light will win'' said Isabella as her green light sparkled around her.

Once it had died down Isabella peered out to see Myotismon had gone but she knew he would come back for Rosa as she felt it wasn't safe for Rosa to venture back home.


End file.
